Mix Tapes
by rainbowturtle38
Summary: A bunch of unrelated one shots based on songs found on mixed cds. Ratings will vary. mostly around the relationship between wally and dick. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Thrice – "The Artist in the Ambulance" rated T

* * *

I thought it would be a normal mission in the middle of winter, but little did I know it would be the day I almost lost my life. The team was ahead of me chasing after the thieves, I tried to make the sharp corner I did, but the snow cause me to slide…that was the last thing I remember.

I felt light hand on my body, holding me up, then I heard the voice…_his_ voice, I opened my eyes to see bright florescent white and a bright streak of fiery orange and yellow.

_"I'll be okay Rob…you'll make it through this I promise…"_

My world went black after that, and I swear I heard my mother again. She told me to come with her, but I knew I couldn't. There was someone back home I just couldn't leave because I knew it would crush them.

The sound of crunching metal and the smell of burning rubber was all I could remember. That was until one day…I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed, and sitting next to me was a very depressed looking speedster. I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. I started to gag.

"R-Robin! Y-you're finally awake! I'll go get the nurse!" Wally said, he ran out of the room. I was so confused, what was going on? What did he mean I was "awake"? Why couldn't I breathe? A nurse came in and pulled a tube from my throat…that would answer one of my questions…

"W-wally?" I whispered hoarsely. He sat back down and gently shushed me.

"Don't speak dude…just relax…I'll explain, okay? Just please…don't freak out." he laid a hand on mine. I gave him a light nod and cuddled back into the pillows.

"You were in a coma for a few months…its February now." My eyes widened…last I remembered it was November. His words were soft, and I felt him brushing his thumb along my hand. "Don't worry…you didn't miss much. On our last mission you got into a car accident. Your bike hit a patch of black ice in the road…and you skidded until you it the buildings on the corner. I heard the crash and ran back to check on you…but when I found you; you were out cold in a snow back with your bike on top of you…" Tears welled up in his eyes; I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He took a deep forced breath before continuing.

"I thought I lost you…some civilians saw you crash and called an ambulance…if they didn't you would have died." He bit his lip, hesitantly continuing. "W-when you got to the hospital the doctors found out that your leg was crushed…t-they debated for a long time on whether or not to amputate… don't worry though…they saved it. Even with the helmet though you had a skull fracture, and some brain damage, which was why you were out for so long…" It made sense now…

"R-Robin…I love you. I never left your side not even in the ambulance because I was scared I'd never get a chance to tell you. I love you so much." I gave him a small smile.

"W-Wally…" I whispered again, grabbing his attention for once. "I saw my mom…s-she wanted me to go with her…b-but I told her no…because…t-there was someone here who needed me…i-I didn't go with her because…i-I couldn't leave y-you…" he stared at me for a long time. I was worried I said something wrong. "i-I love you too Wally." I whispered after letting my throat rest. That little smile that broke out on his freckled face my not have been his signature grin, but it held all the happiness shining in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest, Robin…"

"Dick…" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Call me Dick…it's my name" he smiled again, and I gave a weak one back.

"Sleep Dick, I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Alright Wally…" I said, and instead of falling into the cold back I had been in for months, I feel into a warm sleep, and I had even intention of waking up again.


	2. Chapter 2

N'sync – "I want you back" Rated K+.

* * *

We had gotten into some trivial fight about a week ago, but he had no right to do this to me. I sat here in the kitchen watching them cuddle on the couch. I swear he did this just to spite me. Almost four days after our little break up, he started to date Artemis. The bastard.

Every day I see them holding hand, sharing sweet kisses; those are supposed to be _my_ kisses. I need him back. I want him back. He is the one for me. Wally is the boy who completes me and I don't care if I don't show it. It's embarrassing but if I have to scream it to the world I will if it means he'll take me back. I waited until after dinner to steal him away, seeing as every night he walked Artemis back to her room.

"Wally…" I said, catching him in the hall way. He turned and looked at me.

"What do you want, Dick?" he said. He voice was slightly cold…he was still angry about our little spat. I should just apologize but it's so hard to admit I was wrong.

"Wally…t-this is hard for me, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I want us to be _us_ again. I miss the nights of cuddling after gaming all day. You're all I ever want, or need in this world. What will it take for me to get you back?" I said. He stared at me for awhile, and for once I felt extremely uncomfortable under his green gaze.

"Do you mean that?" he said calmly.

"Of course I mean it! If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it at all. I-I just can't stand seeing you with her. It hurts me…" I admitted softly, casting my head down. He quickly wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thank you…I'll break up with her tomorrow. I was only doing that to make you jealous." He whispered into my hair. I chuckled.

"Well it worked…" I wrapped my arms around _my _Wally, and hugged him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling Left Out – "My heart is in your hands" Rated M.

* * *

The sweat dripped down my face. We were finally going to do this. I don't care if people thought we were children. We were in love, and they weren't going to stop us.

"I love you…" he whispered softly from under me. I smiled and kissed him. I had no plan what so ever. I was just going to do what I thought was right. He slung his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. It felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest. My beautiful bird, we were finally doing to do this.

"Wally I'm all yours…I'm in your hands." I smiled again, kissing down his neck. No one would ever tear us apart. No one. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen…why haven't I seen him naked before? My hands started to shake, no _vibrate_. Okay, maybe a plan would have been good thing to have right now, but the friction growing between us, it was so addictive. I couldn't let go of him, not even for a second. I moved to grab the lotion; I didn't want to hurt him.

He was so tight I couldn't believe it. I pressed a finger into him, a soft whimper escaped him and I gently kissed him, resting my sweaty forehead against his.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked gently. He nodded and whispered back:

"It's going to be worth it…because it's with you. I know you won't hurt me, Wally" He leaned up and kissed me. I added a second and third finger stretching him slowly until I was sure he was good enough so that it wouldn't hurt as bad. I settled between his legs, sweat still dripping down my face. I looked into his shimmering blue pools that had darkened with lust.

"I love you…" I said, taking his hands and placing them on my shoulders before I pushed into him. His back bent, pushing his chest up, and pain twisted his beautiful face. I slowed down, whispering sweet nothing to try to get him to relax. His nails dung into my skin and I felt a few drops of blood fall, I gave him a smile and littered his face with kisses.

"M-Move…please" he whispered shakily. And I did, I pushed further in, stopping once all the way in and I waited again for him to adjust. Once he was ready, we rocked together slowly. My heart was racing, this was…perfect. He sounds were soft, then loud, and all of them had a musical note to them I swear. We moved faster against each other and I felt completely at peace. It was so surreal.

"I love you… I-I love you…I-I do~" I whispered between frantic thrusts, he moaned again. I felt a white wave wash over me as I hit my climax. He screamed. Once we came down I looked at him. His hair was plastered to his forehead, face flushed, eyes closed. He was perfect. His chest rose and fell rapidly with quick pants. I gently pulled out and lay down, pulling him close to me.

"Wally…y-your heart is racing…" he said softly, resting his head on my chest, I kissed his head.

"I could run a hundred times around the world…and it still wouldn't beat this fast. Dick, it's all for you." his blush deepen and we shared a gentle kiss.

"I love you Wally."

"I love you too."


End file.
